


be with you

by siruphial



Series: 特别探员富久田保津与侧写组长鸣瓢秋人 [1]
Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruphial/pseuds/siruphial
Summary: 如果有人能够在富久田变成“开洞”之前就把他拉回到正确的轨道上。
Relationships: Fukuda Tamotsu | Perforator/Narihisago Akihito | Sakaido
Series: 特别探员富久田保津与侧写组长鸣瓢秋人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723309
Kudos: 10





	be with you

**Author's Note:**

> BGM  
> 1~2：メーデー - BUMP OF CHICKEN  
> 3~5：If God Will Send His Angels - U2   
> 6~9：Happy New Year - ABBA
> 
> 配图见：https://twitter.com/siruphial/status/1253406559272439809

be with you

1.

鸣瓢秋人骑着自行车越过桥下倒影，穿过傍晚的微风往派出所驶去。

三天下来他已经开始熟悉这片安静又平稳的街道了。穿着千篇一律套装的人形细胞们每天有条不紊地沿着钢铁的血管流向心脏，剩下千人一面的混凝土笼子和笼外野猫们千姿百态的自由时光。六家便利店，二十五个路口，十三台自动贩卖机，两间学校，一条铁道，以及算上刚刚穿过的小河，穿插在昆布豆腐一样的三层小楼们中间，共同构成了这片滋味寡淡的街区。

严格来说这并不是他想要的职场生活，大学毕业后顺利成为了一名维护正义的警察官，本来期待的波澜壮阔却被丢进名为基层实践的池塘里，无处安放的雄心壮志被委委屈屈塞进抽屉。新鲜出炉的粉色甜甜圈只能数着泡泡计算，还有多久转移到下一个阶段，才能跟上比自己早两年毕业、现在已经在地方警队里崭露头角的新星，前辈百贵的步伐呢。

太阳还斜斜地挂在秃了一半的树梢上，把他和自行车在河边的草坡上拉出一道晃晃悠悠的剪影。他又转了个弯，正好听见绿色铁丝网后面棒球接触球棒打出的一声清脆的“叮”。高中生们再过半个小时也要结束训练了吧，他漫无目的地想。几公里外摩天楼里的上班族们还要继续在灯红酒绿里麻醉一下自己的神经才会归巢，鸣瓢粗略盘算了一下时间，决定在天黑前去车站前面的便利店买份便当再回所里。于是他路过第三根电线杆之后右转，重新驶回河边。

前方传来的扑通一声让他下意识看过去，几个穿着黑色校服的男生正好又丢出另一块石头，这次准确砸进随风飘荡的芦苇丛里，应声浮起来一片芦花被风卷走，男孩们嬉笑着互相拍着肩膀，鸣瓢正要把目光收回道路上，又想起什么一样回头望了一眼，随后捏下了手刹。

“喂！在干什么呢？”

那几个男生显然没想到会有巡警走过来，不自然地呆愣了一两秒。

一个剃着圆寸的看起来像是为首的男生朝他嬉皮笑脸：“没什么，没什么，马上就走。”

他弯下腰捡起地上的书包甩到背后，吸一大口气，冲着芦苇大声喊：“你也赶紧回窝吧！没人要的狗崽子！”

还没等鸣瓢抓住他，男生们便一哄而散，大笑着跑走了。

鸣瓢叹了口气，抓个空的手挠挠后脑勺，朝依然在窸窸窣窣的芦苇荡走过去。大约还剩十步左右，一个蓝色的脑袋冒了出来，紧接着是沾满了白絮的黑色肩膀。

男生愁眉苦脸迈出芦苇，臂弯松松挎着一个敞着口的书包，另一只手抓着一叠皱巴巴的笔记本，和他的黑色高领制服一样湿漉漉还在往下滴水。

“他们欺负你了？”

明知故问。鸣瓢说出口就忍不住咬了下自己的舌头。蓝头发青少年走上堤岸，他这才发现对方比自己还高了几公分。

“我……我没事。让巡警先生费心了。”

高中生有些佝偻，手指苍白骨节突出，指甲倒是有好好修剪过，整整齐齐地攥住纸的边缘。过长的刘海挡住了他的眼睛，只不过显然他也没有去看鸣瓢，偏着头，视线落在不知名角落，说话仿佛在跟看不见的生物交流。

典型的阴暗chara啊……又偏偏长得这么显眼，也难怪会被欺负。鸣瓢在心里咂了下嘴，暗暗后悔没能把那几个小子扣下来说教一番。

“你家在哪？附近的话我可以送你回去。”

高中生似乎被吓了一跳，反射性看回说话的人——但一瞬间视线就又移向了别的方向。他的脖子弯得更低了，几乎是在对着地面说话：“没关系，他们不会再来找我麻烦了……今天。”

就算鸣瓢在心理和公众关系这门课上拿的不是全A，他也能意识到这孩子的问题恐怕远不止被霸凌这一点了。幸好。这一身绀色制服提供了足够有说服力的管闲事动机和条件。“我能联系你家人吗？你叫什么名字？”

最后一缕金色光线消失在山脉后面，空余晚霞遍天。

“……富久田。富久田…保津。”

“……没有、家人。”

2.

鸣瓢咬了口饭团，就着综艺节目嘉宾夸张的笑声在外勤报告的末尾签好自己的名字。才九点半，门外就只有空落落的马路和路灯了。他边等待交班同事出现边抻了个懒腰，把笨重的黄页拖到眼前，翻查出几个社工机构的电话，抄在便利贴上。想了想又翻了几页，加上了医院。

明天等对方上班再联络一下看看吧……圆形磁铁啪地把明天要做的事情固定在文件架上。他用大麦茶把最后一口蛋黄酱金枪鱼送下去，随手把塑料皮儿塞进外套口袋，和早前塞进去的小票作伴。刚才的场景又随着动作浮现在眼前。

高中生走在他旁边，自行车辐条咕噜噜地把两个人的步伐搅成一碗黄油。

真相超出他预设的答案范围，身旁的青少年也只是安静地垂着头跟着他，犹如一个蓝色的大影子，鸣瓢想啊想，终于憋出一句：

“晚饭吃了吗？”

“……还没。”

“……想吃什么？我请客。”

纵使对方再三推脱，当鸣瓢踏着便利店门口的铃声出来的时候他很高兴地看到那个大影子依然等在原处。两个人在旁边公园的石头长椅坐定，鸣瓢打开手中的塑料袋：“不知道有没有合你意的，自己挑吧。”

几种不同口味的饭团，圆的长的面包，还有两包纸盒装野菜汁。“呃、谢谢……那我不客气了。”

鸣瓢看到富久田很明显地瑟缩了一下，视线转到一边，伸手摸索到最最朴素的胡萝卜面包，取了出来。

他自己拿起一包野菜汁，上面用缤纷到让人心生疑虑的颜色吆喝着“九种蔬果！满足每天所需12种维生素”，插上吸管吮了一口，看向安静咀嚼的青少年。

“相谈所的人多久没来找过你了？”

“唔……他们有定期打电话的……”

“所以才没发现你有强迫症？”

富久田又抖了一下，似乎想要逃进路灯照不到的阴影里。而对方紧紧抓住他的视线让他最终选择抬起了头。

鸣瓢今晚第一次看清了富久田的眼睛，那原本是很温柔的形状，却因为蛛网一般的红血丝和黑眼圈变得有些狰狞。

“你第一次跟我说话的时候看的不是我，而是我胸前的警号；你拿着的笔记本封面上面写着‘证明记录II’，被撕掉一半那本的内页都是公式和数字，很明显你对数学相当痴迷。不过，刚刚你选择面包而不是饭团的时候才让我有把握确定了，你有数唱障碍，没错吧？”

“数唱……障碍……”

高中生嗫嚅着咀嚼这个词的意思。

“你睡不着，你必须被迫记下那么多数字，计数和算数占据了你全部的时间，扭曲成为你的世界，到最后连吃饭也变得很痛苦，因为你甚至无法控制自己不去数米粒的数量，我说得对吗？”

鸣瓢简要分析，同时注意着对方的反应，很多人被指出患病的第一反应不是求助，而是暴怒和反抗。即使是对于这个被欺负的少年他也不打算掉以轻心，就算对方没有攻击他的欲望，不代表他不会将这种冲动转向来攻击自己。这个残破不堪的年轻灵魂上已经缠满了所有高危的可能性，他绝对不想为了自己一时的逞英雄行为，导致第二天看到河里或者树上出现一具新的尸体。

“就算是这样，巡警先生又能做到些什么呢？”

被诊断为数唱障碍的年轻人语气十分冷静，甚至带着几分凉薄的笑意，几乎看不出刚才胆怯的影子，仿佛已经预见到结果一般，就只是直白地宣判。

“是看我觉得可怜所以伸手过来摸摸吗，就像看到流浪的小猫一样，等摸够了，心满意足地回到家，而它们依然要忍饥挨冻，活不过下一个冬天。

“这是连专门负责帮助‘我这种人’的机构都做不到的事情，说得再清楚一点，巡警先生过分的热心肠，反而会对我造成困扰呢。”

高中生笑起来，甩出带刺的词语将两人的距离拉远。

“你很聪明，但有时在这种地方太聪明并不是好事。”

粉色头发的警官也慢慢笑起来，他一口气喝光了剩下的野菜汁，空出来的那只手准确地捕捉到隐藏在身侧阴影的、正微微颤抖着的少年的手。

“！！”

语言的荆棘被果敢直白的物理接触一把火烧得灰飞烟灭，鸣瓢乘胜追击。

“听好了，我不会放弃你。所有之前发生在你身上的错误，都会得到纠正，就从现在开始。我，和你，一起。”

“你现在需要做的只是记住我的话，记住我的承诺，我不会放弃你。你也千万不要放弃自己，好吗？”

“我会帮你联系心理矫正机构，监督你去做疏导治疗，当然，我暂时不会通知相谈所那边……如果你配合。”鸣瓢紧紧捏住试图挣脱两次的那只手。“但你刚刚说得对，我不能帮助你一辈子，我只是帮助你站起来，迈出第一步，接下来怎么走，是靠你自己的力量。”

“不再被数字魇住的日常生活，你难道不想要吗？”

最后一击。

困兽停止了挣扎。

“……为什么……”

为什么我会遇到这样的奇迹。为什么我有资格被拯救。为什么……是现在？

“啊……看来你也没有我想得那么聪明呢。”大获全胜的警官笑着松开手，现在已经没必要牵制他了。“竟然会在这种问题上纠结，自我欺瞒也要有个限度吧。”

少年直勾勾地注视着警官的绿眼睛，直到很多很多年后它们也依然为他指引着方向。

“这就是这个世界的构成。你就是你。不需要任何理由。”

3.

“……接下来在家的时候也要记得保持训练。不要着急，慢慢来，坚持才能看见成果。”染着栗色头发的女士耐心叮嘱着，一边合上硬皮本。

“那么我们今天就先到这里吧，富久田同学。”

玻璃门在富久田保津身后滑上，视线从面前的人行道地砖转向逆光的秋日晴空。他紧了紧肩上的书包带子，说实话刚刚发生了什么他已经记不太清了，但确实奇妙地，和人倾诉过后感觉脑袋似乎没那么爆炸一般地疼了，就连下午的太阳看起来似乎都没那么糟糕。

他已经很久没有因为上学以外的原因出过门了，假日的街道完全是陌生的异世界，尤其是现在满街都是南瓜蝙蝠装饰的万圣节预热——字面意义上的异世界。

明明十月才过了不到一半……富久田不动声色地腹诽着资本主义的急功近利。他拐到建筑物背面，选了条偏僻的小路，这样他就不必把刚刚得到一点放松的大脑再次浸泡在人群数字的硫酸池中了。

“356……357………………………………412……。”

电线杆的数字编码把他带到一个陌生的地方，他抬头，看见门楣上的银字：駅前交番。富久田有些不知所措，他本来没想来这儿的。他咽了口唾沫，装作若无其事从门前慢慢踱过，悄悄透过玻璃打量，幸好，那个粉发的巡警似乎不在。

富久田松了口气，带着突然涌上的怅然若失转身踏上了回家的路。

那天晚上对方坚持把他送到了家。“你有参加什么社团活动吗？补习班？都没有啊……那下午五点我过来找你，或者你去车站前的交番来找我也行。”

“哦对了，我姓鸣瓢。”

富久田无声地点了点头，虽然他早已把对方的警号无声默颂了一遍又一遍。

na-ri-hi-sa-go，咕咚咕咚响的酒葫芦，听上去就活泼清脆的意象，倒是挺适合这个明明已经是社会人却还长着一张娃娃脸、看起来不比自己大多少的爱管闲事警察的。他心想。

“等明天我联系好心理辅导机构会来通知你的，你家电话也给我留一下？”鸣瓢从胸前口袋掏出笔记本。“虽然所里也能查，但被问起来的话还是挺麻烦的……”

等鸣瓢彻底离开之后富久田才仿佛从被麻醉的状态中清醒，他晃了晃头，其实还是不能完全相信这短短几个小时内发生的一切。他就这么把自己十几年来的秘密交给了一个刚刚见面的人，哪怕对方的身份是国家背景的工作人员，长年的放养生活养成的野生动物般的警惕没有起到丝毫的阻拦作用。

富久田倒在床上，瞪着黯淡无光的日光灯，慢慢融化在黑甜乡里。

***

今天的街道依旧和平。小小的派出所里只有他一个人在值班，接了上级部门打来下发通知的几个电话之后便再也无事可做。鸣瓢擦擦手，把一颗薄荷糖丢进嘴里，又瞟了眼门口的白板。

外出巡逻的前辈巡查长应该快回来了，他也应该收拾一下准备接下来的行程了。不知道那孩子这将近一个月的治疗下来怎么样了，他上周问过诊所那边，倒还是有规规矩矩每周去报道的，如果能有所改善就好了。

简要跟前辈打了个招呼，鸣瓢跨上自行车，心情很好地向目的地进发。

富久田打开门，默默无声地做了个请的手势，鸣瓢念叨了句“打扰”，跟随他进入了客厅。这只是一次普通的跟踪回访，富久田说服自己，尽力表现得自然，他放下两杯乌龙茶，绕到茶几背后，坐下，绞紧双手。

意外的是对方只问了他在学校过得好不好，成绩如何，有没有好好吃饭，几点就寝起床。犹如呼吸一般自然的关心排山倒海溢进他的堤坝。简直就像……就像……

……家人？

富久田被这突然跳出来的词语吓了一跳，下意识摒住了呼吸，只有心脏跳得飞快，他偷偷瞄了鸣瓢一眼，对方似乎浑然不觉，依然在自说自话地给出他的健康生活建议。

“……我下次来的时候给你带几本菜谱吧，你家的煤气灶似乎很久没动过了。天天只吃面包是不行的。”鸣瓢得出结论。他站起身，戴上帽子。“希望下个月再见到你的时候能再结实点……身体健康的话对精神恢复也有帮助的。”

“啊，对了，这个——”

富久田下意识抬起头。

有什么东西落在他手心里。滋味甜美的薄荷绿色小星球滴溜溜地在他手掌间合拢出的黑洞里震荡。

“给乖乖听话好孩子的奖励啦，”鸣瓢笑得像个刚刚恶作剧成功的孩子。“今天是万圣节前夜嘛——所以这个大概算treat？”

等到锁舌在粉发警官背后被吞没，富久田又重新把攥得几乎快要融化的糖果取出来，用两根手指小心翼翼地捏住，视线穿过透明的玻璃纸品尝着这颗砸进他世界的小小陨石。

流星本身不会意识到它都做了些什么，只有被轰然击中的那个地方才明白这个天外来客留下了多么深刻而不可磨灭的痕迹。富久田神经质地摸了摸额角，仿佛那里有个空洞，正暖洋洋地吹起不合时宜的春风。

4.

雨已经下了一个星期。班上的同学都在唉声叹气祈祷明天能够放晴，毕竟所有人都受够了踩着灌了水的雨鞋来上课和被迫闷在室内的活动时间。富久田对此倒是不置可否，对现在的他来说，日历上的数字只剩下一个含义，距离那个日子的倒计时。

他开始期待周末（像个正常人一样）。每个周末的心理治疗就像摩天轮上缓缓转动的贡多拉，在到达最高点的时候迎来最灿烂的烟火——和那个人一起。

这是他小小星球上最盛大的节日，他将要沉浸在最悦耳的乐声中，欣赏着绿色瞳孔里明明灭灭的斑斓花火。光是想到这个概念就足以令他心情雀跃，胜过一千座merry-go-round。

放学电铃响了，富久田抓起书包。那颗薄荷糖已经被他用一个小玻璃瓶盛装起来，铺上一层干燥剂，再用软木塞和蜡封了口，放在书桌上最显眼的地方。他想要早点回家，悄悄盯着看上一会儿，获得一些心灵上的能量再来做今天的恢复训练。

为了筹备节日，他必须拿出最好的样子。

富久田关上鞋柜门，来到伞架旁边，然而那里只插着空荡荡的恶意。

他面无表情地站了一会，走进了雨帘。

***

“滋——”鸣瓢又按了一下门铃，门里依然鸦雀无声。雨衣滴滴答答地滴着水，顺着湿透的裤脚一路蔓延到门槛。“该不会是出去了吧……”鸣瓢自言自语，尝试着按了一下把手。

门开了。

“富久田……”

鸣瓢的警官神经被调动起来，他把塑料雨衣堆卸在门前的地垫上，悄悄摸出了警棍，尽可能无声地踩上一尘不染的地板。透过餐厅，他看见富久田房间的门虚掩着，窗帘拉着，也没有开灯。他轻轻地推开门。

富久田醒来时天已经全黑了，唯一的光亮是透过门缝下面钻进来的客厅暖光。他摸索着想要直起身，头上有什么东西掉了下来。湿毛巾。还有床头柜上的水盆。还有一把椅子，从书桌前被拖了过来。

他有些庆幸昨天在昏睡过去之前把那个装着渴望的小瓶子放在了枕头下面，鸣瓢是个聪明人，他还不想那么快就把对方吓跑。

外面响起了脚步声，富久田赶紧躺回去，顺手把毛巾放回额头。鸣瓢探头进来，手上还拿着半根大葱。

“哦、你醒啦！”

富久田无力点点头。

“稍等一会啊，粥马上就好。我还买了点蔬菜放在冰箱里了，等感冒好点了记得吃掉。”鸣瓢说着回头看了眼厨房。“我可以开灯了吗？”

富久田把手放在眼睛上，白色日光灯光穿过手指变成粉红色。他听见鸣瓢急匆匆地去厨房关火，随后是勺子和锅的碰撞声，餐具的叮铛声，拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒由远及近，停在床边，碗和木头轻轻发出“咚”的一声。

“好啦，先吃药吧。”穿着印有甜甜圈图案围裙的警官坐下。“等药进了肠道，粥也差不多晾凉得可以吃了，喏。”

富久田等眼睛适应了灯光，坐起来，接过银色包裹的胶囊板抠出一颗，含进嘴里。鸣瓢适时递过床头柜上的温水。

“……抱歉，让您见笑了。”

借着水滋润了一下声带，富久田低声咕哝。鸣瓢苦笑：“说的什么话啊，哪有病人道歉的。”看着他把药咽下去，鸣瓢安慰地抚了抚富久田的背。“不过你也是够乱来的，竟然穿着湿衣服就睡了，校服从昨天开始就没换过吧？我发现你的时候整个人都湿透了，温度高得吓人，差点考虑叫救护车。”

富久田低下头，手指紧紧揪住被子。“不会……不会再这样了。我以后会在包里多带一把伞的。”

鸣瓢愣了一秒，随后眉头紧紧地皱起来，但到最后也只是叹了一大口气。“你…………唉。”

两人默默相对无言。雨滴敲打窗子的声音更大了。

最坏的一天。富久田盯着指甲上的月牙，强迫症又开始犯了，他数着自己的呼吸想要把注意力藏在渐渐加速的数字背后，却怎么也阻止不了耳膜深处传来的阵阵血流轰鸣。

“这样吧。”

鸣瓢开口，在口袋里摸索了一会，拿出一台银色的翻盖手机。“再遇到这种事情就告诉我。”客厅里的电话响了两声，又沉寂下去。“这是我的电话，等你起来了可以记录一下，你的手机我不知道你放在哪了，不然的话给我发邮件也可以。下次吧。那帮小子真的需要好好教育一下，我最近接到好几个附近邻居的投诉说他们半夜喧哗扰民了。你不用和他们太计较，这本来应该是他们父母的职责。”

富久田垂下目光，不知为何，听到父母两个字的时候，仿佛从胃里涌上了一股奇妙的暖意。他变得坚强起来了。笑意悄悄爬上嘴角。

“嗯。一定。”

5.

鸣瓢猜测，或许是前辈照顾自己这个小年轻，才把他的休息日安排在了圣诞节前夜。可惜他并没有女朋友，就算是一年一度的平安夜，也只能孤苦伶仃欣赏街上的灯艺。不过一个人也有好处，就是蛋糕可以随便买第二天打折的，然后一个人独占，舒舒服服吃上一整天。

“富久田？”

他没想到会在这儿遇上那个孤僻少年。显眼的水色头发和个头都让他不用打招呼就能确认。高中生慌慌张张转过身，手中提着包装精美的纸盒，呼出的白气模糊了脸上的红晕。

“鸣瓢警官！”

少年似乎很开心，眼睛都眯成了一条缝。“您出现得真是刚刚好！我本来想给您打电话询问您要不要来我家一起吃蛋糕的，”他举起手中的纸盒，金葱装饰的Merry Christmas在街灯下闪闪发光。“能在这里遇见一定就是缘分，如果您今晚没有别的安排的话，请一定赏光莅临寒舍！”

和初遇时判若两人的欢快语气，看来康复成果显著啊。鸣瓢也从心底暗暗高兴。他往前跨了两步，和富久田并排，偏过头跟已经转过身跟上他步伐的青少年说：“敬语学得不错嘛，现在可有不少人就算进了公司也掌握不好呢。说着自以为是尊敬语的谦让语，也不知道是礼貌还是冒犯。”

“也包括您吗？”

“喂！”

“哈哈哈，和您开玩笑的。鸣瓢警官这么聪明伶俐，一定用不着讨好上级便能坐火箭般步步高升。”

“嘛……高升什么的就不奢望了。总之，你还没毕业就已经如此小有所成了，以后一定会是个优质社畜吧。”

“诶～怎么这样～”

富久田笑起来会露出两边的虎牙，鸣瓢无意识地记住了这个细节。果然他如果不那么阴沉的话完全有潜力成为校园里大受欢迎的那个啊，不光是老师会喜欢他的学习成绩，女生也会被他的外表吸引吧。鸣瓢想着，不自觉把背挺得直了些。

***

“对了，你的进路志愿填的是什么啊？”

鸣瓢叉起一颗沾了奶油的草莓放进嘴里。两个人在沙发前的地毯上盘腿坐着，面前的蛋糕已经消失了六分之一。

“嗯……当时也没有想好，就胡乱填了个上大学吧。”富久田咬着叉子，若有所思道。“如果现在再让我填，也许会更明确一些吧。您觉得我将来适合做什么呢？”

“问我吗……可我也不是很了解你，擅自评判是不是有点不大好？”

“没有那样的事，”青少年猛然摇头。“鸣瓢先生的话……说不定比我还要更了解我自己呢。”

鸣瓢有些不好意思地笑起来。“那我就说了啊。凭直觉来说的话……我还真想不到你适合做什么。倒不如说，你似乎做什么都非常顺理成章，导致选不出一个最适合你的。”

“……”

鸣瓢捕捉到黄色瞳孔中一瞬间流露的一丝失望，他把叉子放下，转过身子。“我没有在敷衍你，真的。不过……一定要说的话，我觉得还是能发挥你的数学天赋的职业会比较好。”他一边小心翼翼地观察着富久田的脸，斟酌着用词，对一个有数唱障碍的人来说数学适合他是否太残酷？平稳病情就像一座岌岌可危的扑克牌塔，而他正在试图在塔尖上平衡最后一对牌。

“啊、对了！”鸣瓢忽然眼睛一亮，“那个……航天怎么样？就在那几所大学旁边，他们在那建了个宇航基地，好像是叫JASA（注①）？什么的，你在那里一定可以大展拳脚的！”

富久田眨了眨眼，慢慢地也露出了亮光：“果然我想的没错，鸣瓢先生真的每次都有我完全想不到的惊喜呢……！”

“对吧～？宇宙啊，航天啊，听起来就又理性，又浪漫。”鸣瓢吃吃笑起来，把手肘拄在膝盖上，单手托着脸。“应该没有比这还要适合你的职业了吧，那些星星和天体的引力，轨道，火箭和飞船，全都变成你计算出来的数字，而你就站在这样的宇宙的中间，像创造一切的神……啊～想象一下我都有点嫉妒了，臭小子你也太万能了吧！”

鸣瓢说着伸出手就要去揉富久田的头发，半路上却被对方笑着抓住。“鸣瓢哥搞错了一点哦，”

“我不是神，我的宇宙的奇点……”

——是你。

闪着奇异光辉的金瞳照亮井口中浑然无觉的绿色水面。

鸣瓢忽然如梦方醒，意识到这个距离和姿势似乎有点尴尬，急匆匆缩回了手。

“总、总之，”两个人的脸都有点发烧，富久田也坐了回去。“你可以考虑下这个发展方向。你的话通过大学的自主测试完全没问题吧？”

“嗯……也要多谢鸣瓢哥指点。之前完全没有想过还有这招呢，我一直以为我不可能融进社会，甚至都想象不了我穿西装的样子……”富久田低头，抠弄着地毯上一块不小心沾了奶油的打结处。“如果鸣瓢哥那天没有出现，我恐怕三十岁不到就会孤零零地死在哪个角落了吧。”

鸣瓢哑然。无处安放的视线四处游移，最终落在结了霜的窗户上。

“……下雪了。”

\---  
注①：JAXA，日本最大的国立航空航天研究开发机构。2003年10月创立，总部设在调布市。鸣瓢把名字和NASA弄混了。

6.

新年的第一天总是放纵的最好借口，大晦日的大扫除和接下来直到深夜的饮酒会让鸣瓢直接躺到了中午。等他揉揉眼睛坐起来的时候，时针早已指向了13时。

冬天正午的阳光照在新雪上，双倍的光亮迫不及待钻进窗帘。鸣瓢挠了挠脸，摸到了下巴上的胡茬，于是打算等解决完个人形象问题再慢慢回复收件箱里的“新年快乐”们。

已经过去了一星期， 鸣瓢还记得当时自己已经走过了第二个红绿灯，又回头看了一眼，富久田还站在那儿。雪落在穿着卡其色外套的富久田头上，让他看起来仿佛一棵因为过于羸弱而滞销的圣诞树。

电动刮胡刀的嗡嗡声对于驱散他心中那团一直想要避而不谈的乱麻毫无帮助。他机械地撩起水把剩下的泡泡冲干净，和镜子里的自己面面相觑。

所以富久田现在到底是怎么回事？

鸣瓢双手撑着洗手池低下头，尝试理清这个谜题。

他承认被那双眼睛钉住的时候产生了一种从来没有过的感觉，像是被催眠了，明明自己才是一直引导和给予的那方，在那一瞬间却好像被蛇盯上的兔子，大脑一片空白。

不对，他本来应该是这种性格的吗？那个被欺负得像落水小狗一样的孩子哪去了？鸣瓢努力回忆他们初见的那天，富久田不断游移的视线，明明连与人对视都不敢的。是他低估了对方的潜能吗？鸣瓢有一次翻过富久田的笔记本，对方在研究的数学课题深奥得令人咋舌，他当时好像还开玩笑建议对方去测一下智商看看来着。那时候富久田依然沉默寡言，低着头不肯多说一个字，谁能想到才三个月不到就已经进化得如此具有侵略性？

鸣瓢烦躁地抓乱了本来就睡得乱七八糟的脑袋。他紧闭双眼，回想自己的学生时代，试图找出任何可能有帮助的线索。他想起自己也曾经为了球队在地方选拔赛中铩羽而心痛如绞，为得到教练的一句夸奖而每天天不亮就起来练习，直到摔到膝盖布满淤青。也许是青春期的荷尔蒙作祟，令青少年的情绪变化剧烈而敏感，不能用常理解释。

鸣瓢猛地睁开眼睛。或许一切的起因都出在他自己身上。富久田长期没有家人，缺少了最基础的情感交流能力，面对突如其来的、未分化的情感洪流，他根本无从分辨。就好像一个从小生活在没有窗户的房间的人，某天突然被毫无预兆地打开了房门。鸣瓢不由分说的介入刺伤了惯于黑暗的双眼。于是一切水落石出，是他的方式太不谨慎引发的错误。鸣瓢终于后知后觉思考起，对于一个几乎从来没有得到过正面情感反馈的孩子来说，自己习以为常的行动的剂量是不是过于刺激了一点。

成功归纳了原因以后，鸣瓢的心中更添了一分歉疚。幸好，依然有回寰的余地。他大步走进起居室，翻开手机，收件箱里争先恐后扎着十几条新消息提醒。鸣瓢置之不理，草稿箱后面的“1”才是他的目的地。

那天回家的路上雪渐渐开始变大。等到他深一脚浅一脚地走进公寓的门厅时已经过了午夜。他放下带毛边的兜帽，抖落肩上的雪，掏出手机本想给富久田发个邮件感谢他的蛋糕，忽然来袭的动摇却让他临阵脱逃。

现在他删光了半途而废的草稿，换成了：

“标题：新年快乐”

“谢谢你上次的蛋糕，非常美味。当然更让我开心的是，你的气色好了不少，也似乎逐渐摆脱强迫症的控制了。治疗一定要坚持继续，我会一直关注着的。不过，似乎我之前忽略了一些事情，想找机会和你好好说清楚。等你考完试，我请你吃饭，就当是圣诞节的回礼吧。”

看着液晶屏上的小信封自动折叠起来翩翩飞走，鸣瓢觉得自己内心里沉甸甸的什么也跟着消失了。他呼出一口长气，打开收件箱。最前面的几封都是例行公事的客套，他一一客套回去，直到来自百贵船太郎的一封邮件让他不由自主地坐直了身体。

半晌，鸣瓢站起身来，披上外套，走进午后三时的阳光里。

在他身后，门口的信箱深处，被压在广告传单下面的没有落款的明信片，依旧不知道它的命运。

7.

1月底的东京，街道流淌着永远不会停下来歇口气的繁忙。阳光透过厚厚的云层把一切都染成冷淡的灰白色。鸽群在这样纸一般的光线里盘旋穿梭，而鱼贯而出的乘客们并不会费心去抬头投上一瞥。

富久田保津有些茫然地盯着车站的看板，综错复杂的线路图犹如迷宫般缠绕成一个巨大的结。红色的丸之内，灰色的日比谷，紫色的半藏门，还有黑白相间的山手线，似乎在冷冷嘲笑着每一个初来乍到的“乡下人”。富久田又掏出口袋里的纸条确认了一下，手指随着空气滑动，终于确定了一个终点。

鸣瓢并没有多少进入高档餐厅的经验，他也仅仅是在大学和哥们儿一起旅行的时候吃过几次法国料理。餐厅里播放着轻柔的钢琴曲，到了晚上会有乐师前来演奏。来自上个皇朝的葡萄所遗留下的魂魄佐着和音符同样新鲜的小牛扒，一起被杯觥交错的食客们吞咽入腹。

坐在这样的地方让他感觉局促——需要提前预约的餐厅，连同这座餐厅所属的这座城市。鸣瓢蘸了口柠檬水润润喉咙，那个人随时会从门口出现。他默数着窗外十字路口潮汐般的人潮，随后意识到这个奇怪的习惯并不是他一直都有的，他忍不住轻轻地苦笑起来。

侍者把富久田引到座位前，帮他拉开椅子。餐桌对面的男人对他微笑，顿时令富久田觉得头晕目眩。

“祝贺你，以你这样的成绩，接下来不管是通过哪一所大学的单独选考都是轻而易举的吧。决定好出愿目标了吗？”

“啊……嗯，谢谢……还有几天，我想……考虑考虑再说。”

富久田脸微微有些红，他不知道鸣瓢特意约他来这么一家店的用意是什么。缺乏经验的年轻的捕食者过早地暴露了自己的身形，那受惊的红鹤还会回到原来的地方吗？

又或者他只是来警告自己的，劝他死心，用比较不会伤害他的、能够足以弥补的附加条件，让他束手就擒。

富久田的手指不自觉地捻着西装的下摆。以后还会有很多用得上的地方，那个人这样对他说，不过你好像比之前又长高了？也太厉害了吧，都快比我高半个头了，再长的话当心高处缺氧头晕呀，哈哈哈。

他怀念那时鸣瓢爽朗的笑声。没有戒心，没有复杂的葛藤，只有一颗纯粹的金子般的助人之心。而他躲在黑暗中注视着那团篝火，梦想着有朝一日可以伸手握住，照亮他的无边黑夜。

鸣瓢按下了呼唤铃，对着悄然出现的侍者示意可以上菜了。他回过头，看见富久田紧张的样子，忍俊不禁。

“抱歉，擅自替你决定了菜单。”他取过眼前的开胃甜酒，浅浅抿了一口，放回桌上。“今天主要还是为了庆贺你考试成功前途似锦的，所以不要紧张，你是今天的明星。当然，我也有必须要和你说的事情。”

来了。

富久田真希望可以像合上眼睛一样，可以关上耳朵，这样他就不需要听到那令人心碎的消息。蔓越莓冰沙正在他的焦虑中融化成一小泊血腥的糊糊，他几乎没注意到嘴唇沾到没有，全身心都集中注意力于对面的男人即将出口的词语。

“嗯……我是想说，”鸣瓢忽然脸上发起烧来，明明排练过很多次，原来真到了实战场上还是会觉得丢脸。“那个，”

“……对不起。”

鸣瓢闭上眼，深吸一口气，继续说下去。“我应该再多从你的立场上考虑的……我是说，忽视了你对感情的接受程度，应该循序渐进的……而不是一口气让你承受那么多，真的很抱歉。”

瘦瘦高高的男孩呆呆地望着对面粉红色的发旋，大脑的空白反映在了脸上。

鸣瓢抬起头，接着补充：“我并非不相信你的判断力，只是，如果从来没有接触过的话，你很有可能会弄混一些事情。要怎么和复明的盲人解释‘太阳’、‘月亮’和‘暖炉’的区别呢？这就是我要面对的问题。”

“你似乎把几种感情混合起来，然后一起对我释放出来了。”鸣瓢简短地对侍者点头致谢，示意富久田可以开动面前的冷盘了。“我不怪你，事实上，我甚至很庆幸那个人是我，毕竟从起因上看也的确应该由我负起责任，带你去认识这些感情的区别。医院那边可能也没做好你的情况这么复杂的准备，至少我可以帮接下来的治疗打一个好的基础。”

他戳起一块西芹，富久田望着深绿色的叶子消失在男人的唇齿间，下意识吞了口口水。

“不过，我能教的最多也只有亲情和友情，以及一些一般的人间感情而已啦，”鸣瓢做了个无奈的手势，“能够帮你过上一般人的生活，顺利地融入社会，至于爱情——和其他更加特殊的感情，如果有的话，就是需要你在被接纳之后，自己去努力进修的内容了。”

鸣瓢放下杯子，十指交握，注视着他。

“怎么样？你能接受吗？”

富久田还有什么好说的呢，游乐场的烟火提前呼啸着在城堡顶端炸开，所有的旋转木马都开始唱起歌。这个人，他生命中所有的美好，正在微笑着对他发起一个不可能拒绝的邀请。他竟以为这一切都是他不好，他的错，正如同火鹤闭上眼睛，把柔软纤细的脖子躺卧在猛兽交错的犬齿之间。

他只是不知道，有些人——有些灵魂，是注定无法得到拯救的。

富久田慢慢，慢慢地，露出一个他有生以来最大，最真诚的微笑。

“嗯……那就，拜托鸣瓢哥了。”

叮当。

杯盏碰撞出悦耳的响声。

***

富久田从来不知道六个小时可以过得这么快，他们用完餐后鸣瓢带他在温暖阳光照耀下的这座钢铁森林里游玩，游鱼般的车流和蚁队般的人群都令他感到惊奇，惊奇于没有丝毫痛苦地面对这些林林总总。他在瞭望平台上努力看向地平线的方向，仿佛那里才是他永恒乐园的边界；水族馆的热带鱼吐着泡泡，对二人熟视无睹，就好像他们只是它们司空见惯的二人组情侣中再普通不过的一对；市政厅和皇居的大门他们都只是远远望了一眼，接下来便并肩踏进全新的探险。

他们在码头附近停下来。云几乎全部散去了，露出大片大片清新犹如海风的蓝绿色天空，在天空和海的边缘则是大团的粉红色棉花糖云朵，就好像现在就在他身边的这位粉红色棉花糖警官，属于他们的颜色铺满了整片天空。富久田几乎要登上护栏对着大海大声宣布今天是他一生中最完美的一天，嘲笑海鸥们的无知，只为了一口吃食而徒劳无功地在海面上逡巡，竟无暇去欣赏这个美丽的世界。

“真美啊。”

富久田掩不住笑意，风把他的头发撩起来，又带着他的体温去吹乱鸣瓢的衣襟。被夕阳照得闪闪发光的金瞳深深刻进碧绿色的眼底。鸣瓢来到他身边，弯下身体倚在护栏的钢管上。

“其实，还有另一件事。”

富久田转过头。

“我下个月开始就要被调到东京的警署了，前辈新接手了一个刑侦分析小组，他希望我能过去协助做些调查工作。我之后可能没办法常常和你见面了，至少不像之前那么定期，你也知道，刑事这块要比巡查任务重很多，更何况我是新人……如果你能考上东京的学校，我想还是有机会的，虽然我也说不准到那时会是什么情况。总之，之后我们可能更多地会保持电话联系。之前跟你说的，带你去分辨感情也并不是假话，今天下午我们一起去过的地方，当你带着你在大学交的女朋友一起重游的时候，就会知道其中的分别了。”

好像怕被打断似的，鸣瓢一口气说到他不得不停下来休息一下，他所准备的腹稿并不长，然而却感觉每一个字都在割伤他的嘴唇和舌头，流淌出背叛的滋味。

8.

七个月过去了。鸣瓢秋人的警衔升了一级，但他并没有为此感到特别高兴。手头的案子不解决他是没有办法分心放松休息的，但事实是永远都会有新的事件涌进来。就连百贵都叫他不要那么逼迫自己，正义总会得到伸张的，在此之前保持自己的状态，维护更多无辜的人不受伤害才是警察的本分。

然而他依旧留在这里。

白天熙熙攘攘的开放式办公室此刻只有空调的呼呼声、日光灯管接触不良的嘶嘶声、和在这样对比下显得格外明显的纸张翻动的哗啦哗啦声。丢在隔壁同事桌上的报纸卷儿外侧的头版印着他们前天刚刚抓获的通缉犯，一副冷血又无所谓的嘴脸，仿佛知道媒体马上就会用耸人听闻的大字号不厌其烦地把一系列血腥的事实包装成刺激而廉价的饭后点心一样。

而最可悲的是，不管是这些令人作呕的食腐秃鹫，还是制造悲剧的变态猎食者，都自始至终地寄生在这光怪陆离的大都市血脉深处，最无法根除的那部分。

粉色头发的西西弗斯站起身，在墙边的白板写下新的可能引领他们通往真相的关键词。他展平白板背后的软木板上刺着的地图，又用红色记号笔把这次的嫌疑人的活动范围圈了又圈。

如果不在下次作案前把这家伙绳之以法的话……

鸣瓢回到办公桌前，又咽了一口黑咖啡，揉捏几下鼻梁。放在一沓A4纸上的手机忽然剧烈震动起来，他还没来得及伸手，手机就已经带着下面的资料一起，扑通一声掉进了字纸篓。

鸣瓢不得不把座椅移动到一边，从字纸篓里捞出已经恢复安静的手机。他一边把资料们放回原处，一边打开刚刚让他分心的罪魁祸首。

“标题：无

我试过了”

鸣瓢盯着这摸不着头脑的四个字，半点头绪也没有。发件的邮箱也不在他的通讯录里。可能是谁在输入收件人的时候打错了吧。

鸣瓢合上手机，继续埋头在灯火通明的办公室里。

9.尾声

警部鸣瓢秋人站在一排同事中间，机械地鼓着掌。

他所在的系统似乎今年又增设了几个部门，包括听起来就玄而又玄的高科技神秘部门和据说将会专门负责协助他们的专家智囊团。里面个个都是万中选一的人才，有着不可替代的卓绝才华，简而言之就是“天才”。

虽然真正的天才怎么会选择加入警察队伍做这个苦差事是鸣瓢内心一直未曾说出口的质疑，他也依然站在了欢迎新同事的队列里。

在威严的警视总监讲话直播结束后，负责他们的直接上司做了个手势，站在一旁的副手打开门，散发着各路名校光环的天才们鱼贯而入。在那时，一个身影占据了他所有的视线。

鸣瓢难以置信地瞪大了眼睛。

水色头发的青年穿着得体的绀色织暗金条纹西装，风度翩翩，散发着淡淡的薄荷香气，向他微笑着伸出手。

“请多指教，前辈。”

end.


End file.
